


Rubesty or Travesty: A Late Arrival

by Silass



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silass/pseuds/Silass
Summary: Aqours are living their normal lives on a fairly relaxed day. This changes, however, when Ruby shows up late for practice.





	Rubesty or Travesty: A Late Arrival

It had been a fairly standard Thursday up until now. After we’d finished our classes, Hanamaru, Yoshiko and my sister had left to work together on their homework assignments. Chika, Kanan, You and Riko were brainstorming for song lyrics while Mari and I finished our respective duties as school chairwoman and student council president. It had been a while since our last performance, but we still had a few weeks to go until our next one, leaving us with some time to catch up on our duties. 

However, practice being as important as it is, we still made our way up to the rooftop every school day, focusing on general exercise rather than a specific song; if we were going to compete in Love Live, we’d need to have worked on our endurance to put up a good performance. As our next performance closed in, though, we started practicing the new song we wrote. We still had some doubts about some parts of the dance, but we were confident we would figure out ways to improve it.

They say confidence is the key to success, and that may be true sometimes. But on _that_ day, it was not. I had seen a sight I would never be able to unsee. An event that would be burnt into my memory forever. Your curiosity is probably at it’s peak by now, huh? I guess I’ll continue.

We were about to practice. That was the plan, anyways. There were eight of us on the rooftop, ready to get started. I could feel that one of us was missing. My little sister was nowhere to be found. I was slightly worried about her; she was never late for practice. I reassured myself about my sister’s strong will, knowing that she would easily be able to overcome any issue that she could face while at school. 

A few minutes had passed and I could feel the slight anxiety inside me slowly growing more intense. Was something wrong? I considered calling her, but I did not want to look like I’d lost my composure. What would the others think of me? It’d just been a few minutes, the others were sharing ideas and having fun. I noticed Mari give a quick glance in my direction and Hanamaru seemed more shy without her best friend around, but they were doing alright. After all, Ruby was going to show up any second now. 

And she did. 

While I was lost in thought, gazing into the distance, a sound pierced through my intrusive thoughts like an arrow. My heart skipped a beat. Ruby was finally here! I’d been worrying over nothing. I let out a short sigh, and looked over to the rooftop exit.

It was Ruby, standing there in the doorway. I couldn’t see much, she was partially hiding around the corner, as you’d expect, and something was off. Even though I couldn’t see much, I noticed right away; she wasn’t wearing her usual practicing clothes; in fact, she was wearing the same adorable clothes she wore when we went out into the city. But why? 

“S-Sorry I’m late, everyone..” she stammered, slowly moving towards the others, who had formed a half circle around her, keeping me from seeing anything. They were quiet. Too quiet. Not a word came from any of their collective mouths. Why is no one telling her hi? Why is no one asking her why she’s late? Why?

As I moved in closer, I heard a strange noise coming from my dear sister’s direction. What did I just hear? It sounded like.. something clicking? Again, I heard her soft voice. “Don’t move.”  
Don’t move?! I did as she said and looked at her. Ruby.. she was carrying two guns. The most obvious one was a large pink rifle of some sort, which she was carrying with a strap around her shoulder. The other one, which is what she appeared to be using, was a small pistol with a purple handle. She pointed the pistol at me, and put up her usual, innocent smile. What was going on?

I wanted to speak. Ruby? I wanted to ask her what she was doing, why she was pointing a gun at me, but the only thing leaving my mouth was a raspy, whining noise. I held my hand out in front of me, as if that would make her sto-

My train of thought was interrupted by the voice once again. “Now that I’ve got everyone’s attention.. I tried really hard to think of a new dance move, all by myself!” my sister said, excitedly. I was stunned. “How did you get th-”  
The voice interrupted me once again. “Now, look, everyone!” Completely confused, I looked at her, leaving the questions for later. Then a grotesque sight unfolded before my eyes.

My very own sister, she - pistol in hand, mind you - quickly threw her arms to her right, the back of her left hand and the pistol covering her face, the other reaching out into the distance.

I scream and sit up. It’s warm. It’s hot. I’m thirsty and sweating. Where am I? at home? A dream? I could feel my heart beat and my heavy breathing, but I got up anyway. My sister?  
I quietly opened the door into her room, sneaking toward the edge of her bed. She was fast asleep, her soft, rhythmic breathing turning the room into a soothing, relaxing place of solitude. I sat down on the edge of her bed and ran my hand through her hair. I’m fine. Ruby’s fine. Everything’s okay.

Making sure not to wake her up, I quietly got up again. I should get some water and go back to sleep, I thought to myself. Right before my hand touched the door handle, however, the light at her bed went on and the voice, once again, interrupted my train of thought. “Sis? What’s wrong?”

I looked back and said “It’s nothing, sweetie. I was checking on you.” Ruby nodded and opened her mouth to say something. No sound came out, so I asked “What is it?”  
My sister got a little red. A few seconds passed before she gave me my answer. An answer to a question I should never have asked.  
“Well, sis, I’ve been meaning to ask, and since you’re here now..”  
“I thought of a new dance move, take a look!” she exclaimed, quietly but excitedly. What is this?  
I saw the same horror I had just seen in my nightmare unfold before my eyes once again. My sister… My very own sister just dabbed.

And then everything went black.


End file.
